Takashi Karasawa
is a side character in the Ohayou, Ibarahime manga. He is the head of the Karasawa family, the husband of Sanae, and the father of Shizu. Takashi is a busy and wealthy man who is often traveling around the world, but he is also a very cruel father who felt little love for Shizu. He was the one who made the decision that she should be isolated from the outside world and quietly live the rest of her life in the outbuilding due to her condition. History Takashi was born into poverty as an only child. Despite his financial situation, he never favored benefiting from anyone else's money as he wanted to work when he grew up and buy everything he wanted instead. However, Takashi was soon taken away from his parents since they had sold him to a distant relative, Shinobu, in exchange for a good amount of money. Shinobu proceeded to adopt Takashi as his grandson and decided to make him the heir of the Karasawa family, specifically because both Shinobu and Takashi shared the same kanji in their name "Shi". Takashi was quickly forced to adapt to a completely new lifestyle with strict rules on how to live his life as the future heir. As a result, he was physically and verbally bullied by people around him, and due to jealousy and high expectations being directed at him, it demanded constant perfection from Takashi. Tired of his new life, Takashi tried to run back to his parents, only to find out that his parents had truly moved away and abandoned him. From that day on, Takashi grew a resentment towards Shinobu for ripping his family apart and forcing him into a new lifestyle. However, he was still expected to― and he did carry out all the tasks to become the perfect heir. He worked hard in every aspect to play the perfect heir, and eventually, his smile permanently plastered onto his face. Takashi had never chosen a thing for himself, everything he did was for the sake of others. However, his way of life and mindset changed when he met Sanae. When they were in high school, Sanae confessed her love to him, but what really caught Takashi's attention was that Sanae had spoken and confessed to him without knowing that he was a Karasawa― an influential and famous name. They soon became a couple and eventually married, having one daughter named Shizu between them. For the first time, Takashi showed genuine happiness. Takashi was soon able to build his family a big house with another outbuilding near the main house. He was very excited to continue building his and his family's dream life when he had his own money like he had always dreamed of, but when Shizu began acting strangely because of "mental disorder", he was devastated because she got in the way of his dream. He proceeded to push Shizu away and banished and isolated her to the Karasawa Estate, the outbuilding on the hill, where he demanded that she would quietly live the rest of her life. His reasons for this were because "Shizu" had damaged their family's reputation, but most of all, she had hurt Sanae both emotionally and physically, the person who meant the most to him. After isolating and neglecting their daughter, Takashi went on with his life and continued with building his career and dream life. Appearance Takashi is an adult man with a tall stature, a few age marks, and sharp, intimidating purple eyes with a red tint. He has short, neatly-kept black hair with waves and bangs framing his face. He is usually depicted in a formal black business suit. During his youth, he was considered to be very handsome. Personality Story Volume 2: The Uninvited Volume 3: The Suffering Volume 4: The Moving Forward Volume 5: Ties That Bind Volume 6: Sweet Dreams Relationships Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters